


Thursday

by punkrockgaia



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Earl Harlan Week, M/M, Punk Earl, glam trash Cecil, late-teens angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia/pseuds/punkrockgaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet on Thursdays...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chapscher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapscher/gifts), [VidenteFernandez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=VidenteFernandez).



> Thanks to VidenteFernandez for the picture and ChapscherofNightVale for the picture and the idea that inspired this fic! (see them at http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/85505399583/oh-my-god-punk-earl-harlan-and-glam-trash-cecil-should) The title is from the Morphine song "Thursday." 
> 
> Our boys are in their late-teens here, if it isn't obvious.

Earl stepped out of back door of the cool, dark pizza parlor and into the heat and light of a desert afternoon, just as it turned into evening. As his eyes adjusted, a voice drawled out from behind him. 

"Why hello there, my ginger love crumpet."

Blushing despite himself, Earl turned. Cecil was leaned up against the crumbling brick wall, smoking a cigarette down to the filter. He'd changed in the past few years. The sweet, enthusiastic boy that Earl had fallen in love with had given way to someone laconic and sarcastic, almost reptilian, if reptiles had death wishes. In short, an intern. It was infuriating. Earl wanted to fuck it out of him.

"You shouldn't smoke, you know. It's bad for your health."

"Well, so are you, but you don't see me giving you up." He reached for Earl.

Earl growled and plucked the cigarette butt out of Cecil's hands, grinding it out against the wall as he ground against Cecil. Cecil arched his back and gasped as he ran his fingers over the spikes atop Earl's jacket. 

Oh, yeah, Earl supposed he'd been through some changes too.

He wasn't sure when it had happened, exactly. When he'd been younger, everything had been so easy. He was in the Scouts, he was going to be the Scoutmaster, and the Scouts could do no wrong. But as he'd gotten older things began to irk him, and he'd started to rebel.

Like how they said he couldn't have his ears pierced. That was fine. He pierced his eyebrows instead. With a rusty fishhook. During a Council Elders' meeting.

Or how they said he had to display his badges and patches at all times. Also fine. They looked just as wholesome and uplifting on his dad's old Army jacket, he was sure. 

Or, you know, how they said that Junior Scoutmasters didn't have time to devote to the Scouts and to romance, so he had to choose between his destiny and Cecil. As if he had a choice. As if it hadn't somehow been decided for him before he was born. That was fine. That was **Jim-Dandy-Godsdamn-fiddly-fucking-fine.** He and Cecil couldn't have a relationship, but they could have _this._ They could have quick and dirty makeout sessions in the alley behind Rico's, next to the dumpster. They met every Thursday.

Cecil brought him out of his reverie by way of a sharp bite along his jugular. 

"Ah!" Earl slid his hands from Cecil's slim hips up under the hem of his soft, cropped t-shirt. "Masters of us all, Cee, do you even own clothes that cover you up any more?"

"Wouldn't you be disappointed if I did? Besides, you're one to talk," he breathed, as his fingers slipped inside a rip in Earl's shredded shirt and found his nipple, giving it a teasing tweak. 

"Fuuuckk," Earl moaned. "You know it drives me crazy, don't you? Thinking about people looking at you, wanting you, touching you?"

"Mmm... Crazy in a good way, or a bad one?"

"Both. It's... confusing. But it doesn't matter. You're mine." He punctuated this last statement with a thrust of his hips.

"Ohhh.... Yes, yes, yes, I'm yours..."

"Mine," Earl asserted again, though it wasn't true. He knew what Cecil got up to when he wasn't around, and it wasn't like Cecil tried to hide it, either. And he couldn't blame him. Cecil _needed_ , and Earl couldn't give him what he needed. Except on Thursday. 

"Bite me, Earl, mark me up, make me yours. I want everyone to know I'm yours."

Cecil was shivering violently against him now, and how could Earl refuse such a request? He yanked aside the collar of Cecil's shirt and bit down, hard, sucking and pulling at the soft, hot, tan skin with his incisors. Cecil cried out and humped against him. Earl silenced him with a brutal, searing kiss.

They'd been doing this for a while, meeting like this. Some days they were able to stop, able to calm down and straighten their clothes and take a few deep breaths and go back inside and finish their dinner. 

Today was not one of those days. 

Cecil whimpered as he pulled at Earl's studded belt. "Need you, Early, need you now..." Earl groaned and helped Cecil with his fly, then undid Cecil's zipper and pulled his hip-huggers down to mid-thigh. He scrambled in his pocket for a lubed condom, tore it out of the wrapper with shaking fingers, and rolled it on, then slammed his cock home into Cecil.

This was **not** how Earl wanted things to go. He wanted to lay Cecil down in a big, beautiful canopy bed covered in rose petals, or barring that, any bed. He deserved better than to be fucked like a stray dog in the grease-smelling vapor of Rico's exhaust fan, but it was all they could do. Going to a motel (even a cheap by-the-hour place like the Wagon Wheel) was far beyond their budgets, and the Scout Council had both Earl's parents' house and Cecil's apartment under surveillance. Of course, the SSP undoubtably knew about their _al fresco_ activities, but for whatever reason, they hadn't hauled them in for re-education yet. As for anyone else, well, the alley wasn't the nicest place to be, and people tended to avoid it, so it was actually one of the more private places in Night Vale. 

Gods, Cecil was so responsive. He fucked with his whole body, his whole soul. Earl lifted him and held him against the wall, and his arms and legs folded around Earl like a lizard climbing a twig. He was so very hot, and so very tight. Earl shifted his angle slightly, and Cecil screamed. 

"Shh, Cee, shh. We don't wanna get caught."

"Sorry, Early, you just feel so good..." The last words trailed off and threatened again to turn into a wail. Earl grasped Cecil's cock and began to stroke him in time with his rough thrusts. Cecil buried his face in Earl's shoulder and continued in a voice that was almost a sob. "Oh, Early, Early, you're so good, you're so perfect, oh Gods it's not like this with anyone else, never like this, oh Gods yes please oh I'm yours yours oh please..." He shook and gasped, and Earl felt wetness splatter his stomach, hot where it touched his skin through the rends in his shirt. He swore it was that wet heat and the echo of "yours" that proved to be his undoing.

"Hnng!" he grunted, rather ineloquently, but who can be eloquent when they're being turned inside-out? It was all he could do to keep his knees from buckling as he twitched and spurted, separated from Cecil by only a thin layer of latex. _Ohhhh, Cee._

His arms tightened around Cecil, then he helped him get his legs underneath him, making sure he was steady before he let go. Earl slipped off the condom, tied a knot in the top, and lobbed it overhand into the dumpster. They tucked back in and zipped back up in silence. Cecil lit a cigarette and turned away from him until Earl grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face him again. Even then, Cecil stared down at his feet, not making eye contact.

"Hey, Cee, what's wrong?"

Cecil's mouth twisted in a grimace, and his long, delicate fingers reached up to lightly touch the bruise on his neck. He shrugged. 

Earl swallowed, hard. "Oh... Oh, I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm sorry, I musta got carried away, but you asked, and --"

Cecil shook his head violently. A single tear coursed down his cheek and dropped into the dust at his feet. He swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, leaving a golden streak of eyeliner against the skin. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it," he whispered.

"Cee, please don't be upset. I love you."

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Shut up. Don't say that. I can't take it, okay?"

Earl felt a prickle along his own tear ducts. "Okay. I'm sorry. I won't say it any more." He distinctly felt something rip in half inside his chest.

Cecil nodded and smoked. After a few moments, he took in a deep breath, then looked at Earl with watery eyes. 

"Your shirt's disgusting."

Earl looked down at his abdomen. He wasn't sure if Cecil was talking about the splatters of semen that now adorned it or his fashion sense, but for the sake of his own self-esteem he chose to believe it was the former. He untied the neckerchief from around his neck, then held it up to Cecil's mouth. "Open up."

Obediently, Cecil took the corner of the neckerchief into his mouth and sucked on it, smoldering into Earl's eyes the whole time, and Earl found himself thinking about second helpings. But no, they had to get moving. They both had responsibilities, after all. Earl tugged on the neckerchief lightly, and Cecil opened his mouth. The corner of the violet fabric was now plum with spit and Earl used it to dab at his shirt. Once he was reasonably presentable, he quirked an eyebrow at Cecil. 

"A Scout is always prepared," he intoned. 

Cecil rolled his eyes. "Is this Scout prepared to join me inside for a slice?"

Earl shook his head. "I already ate. I have to get going, actually. I have to go prepare for the booby-trap demonstration tomorrow, and the pits aren't going to dig themselves."

"Gods, Earl, you're such a... such a _Boy Scout._ " Cecil leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "That's okay. I forgive you. Same time next week?"

"Yeah, yeah." Earl hesitated for a moment, then pulled him in for a deeper, tender kiss on the mouth. "I'll miss you."

Cecil bit his lower lip. "I'll miss you too. See you soon."

"See you soon." Earl gave his hand a final squeeze, then set off down the alley in the last rays of the sunlight of Thursday.


End file.
